Parce que demain
by Pitchoune.Z
Summary: DuoHeero


**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z, qui revient dans le monde des fics. Planquez-vous tous…  
**Source :** Heu… G-Wing ?  
**Genre :** Yaoi (sans blague, venant de moi, dans la section G-Wing…), POV, réminiscence,…  
**Couple :** Duo sur Heero en force  
**Disclamer :** Si je vous disais que Quatre est mon fils et Zechs ma sœur, vous me croiriez ? Comment ça non ?  
Moi : Quatre, à qui tu appartient ?  
Quatre : Certainement pas à toi  
Moi : Traître ! Tu vas me le payer ! èé  
Quatre : ; ; 

**Annonce :** A ma p'tite Exou dont c'est l'anniversaire !  
Omedeto ma puce !  
Que cette année en plus te soit favorable et rempli de bishons tous plus mignons les uns que les autres !  
Gros Poutoux à la fraise !

**Parce que demain… **

Les gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de son visage comme des larmes. La tête baissée, il ne prenait même pas la peine de les essuyer. Ses cheveux d'ordinaires en bataille étaient plaqués par la pluie et ses mèches lui tombaient dans les yeux. Cette lueur mélancolique dans les yeux lui donnait un air fragile, le rendait un peu plus jeune et plus perdu.  
Il était assis à même le sol, sur l'herbe humide, mais ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Ses vêtements trempées par la pluie lui collaient comme une deuxième peau, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid.

_Pour ne pas oublier ceux qui sont tombés, pour ne pas oublier cette tristesse et cette douleur, pour ne pas oublier le passé. Parce que demain…_

_« Tu es perdu nii-san ? »_

Il frissonna. Et cette chaleur dans laquelle IL l'enveloppait quand il tremblait, cette chaleur que lui donnaient sans concession SES bras, lui manqua. Cette personne qui avait le pouvoir, par sa seule présence, de chasser ses vieux fantômes et de le rendre heureux…  
Duo…

_Pour ne pas oublier ceux qui sont partis, qui nous ont quittés…_

_« Petit… suis tes …émotions… »_  
_« Mon parfait petit soldat… je veillerai tout de même sur toi… de là où je serais… »_

Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Et cette fois-ci, IL n'était pas là pour lui saisir les mains et les embrasser…  
Parce qu'il voulait se souvenir une dernière fois, ne pas oublier.  
Parce que demain…

_Pour ne pas oublier qu'il avait souffert, qu'ils avaient tous souffert…_

_« Heero, fais pas le con ! Ca sert à rien ! Fonce-leur pas dessus comme ça ! Nonnnnnn ! »  
« Quatre ! Réveille-toi ! Ouvre-les yeux bon sang ! T'as pas le droit de nous laisser ! »  
« Bordel ! Ca fait un mal de chien !  
C'est normal Maxwell, t'as failli y rester ! Ca t'apprendra à jouer au con ! T'as voulu imiter Yuy ou quoi ! »_

Il leva ses deux mains pour les observer. Deux fines cicatrices étaient encore visibles sur ses poignets.  
Les cicatrices… un bon moyen pour ce souvenir, pour ne pas oublier. Même si celles-ci avaient été faites pour tout oublier, pour disparaître.

Il regarda ses deux mains, son inspection s'attardant sur la main gauche. Il leva le visage vers la pluie qui continuait de tomber, des gouttes tombant dans ses yeux et les rendant encore plus brillants.  
Alors qu'il se laissait aller à fermer les yeux, il sentit la pluie s'arrêter et une ombre au dessus de lui.  
Ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut Trowa, un parapluie à la main.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis sous la pluie à une heure pareil ?  
-Je me souviens.  
-Tu pensais à Duo ?  
-Entre autres.  
-Tu n'as pas changé d'avis n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton était clairement inquiet.

Non, bien sur que non. Je voulais juste me souvenir une dernière fois. Parce que demain, tout aura changé, rien ne sera plus pareil…  
Je ne veux pas oublier que j'ai été seul, que j'ai voulu mourir. Je ne veux pas oublier Odin, J, Noventa, cette petite fille, son chien…  
Une dernière fois encore. Une dernière fois… je veux juste me souvenir une dernière fois avant demain…

_Parce que demain…_

Trowa comprenait bien. Et sans un mot de plus, il laissa son ami seul avec ses souvenirs.

Parce que demain, il ne serait plus seul…

Parce que demain, Heero allait se marier.

**Owari.**

Je vous rassure, Heero va se marier avec Duo ! Duo n'est pas mort !  
Bon, v'la la séquelle parce qu'en me relisant, j'ai remarqué que c'était pas très joyeux pour un Anni !

**Aujourd'hui.**

( Remarquez l'originalité des titres… C'est naze) 

J'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je serais aussi heureux. Pas que je sois spécialement pessimiste de nature, hein ! C'est juste que, quand on est en pleine guerre, c'est dure de voir plus loin que la prochaine mission. Les projets d'avenirs, à la trappe !

Aujourd'hui, c'est sans aucun doute le jour où j'ai le plus souris et ris. Pas que je sois spécialement mélancolique et sinistre, mais j'avais jamais autant souris de tout mon cœur. La joie, c'est contagieux. Et quand je vois autour de moi les gens que j'aime et qui sont heureux parce que je le suis, ça me rend encore plus heureux.

Surtout LUI. Parce qu'avec lui, c'est différent. Ca l'est toujours et ça l'a toujours été.

Ca peut paraître cucu et tout ce que vous voulez, mais Heero, c'est ma lumière.  
C'est vrai qu'avant, il n'était pas souriant. Il ne parlait pas, ne changeait presque jamais d'expression, un vrai roc…

Et une fois, je l'ai vu sourire. Un vrai sourire. Et ça a donné un vrai soleil.  
Comme quoi, des fois, se casser la gueule dehors parce que ça glisse, ça peut avoir du bon…

Et là, je me suis rendue compte qu'il devait sourire plus souvent. Parce que ça lui allait bien d'être souriant. Parce qu'il était fait pour être heureux.

Mais en fait, je ne suis qu'un égoïste. Si je voulais le rendre heureux, c'est parce que ça ME rendait heureux. Le voir sourire me faisait sourire. Voir ses yeux briller et y voir mon reflet, me rendait unique, spécial et euphorique. Sentir son corps contre le mien, le sentir s'abandonner dans mes bras, me comblait de joie. Ses lèvres sur les miennes m'envoyaient au septième ciel. Et me sentir en lui… c'était indescriptible.

Heero. C'est lui qui m'a permit de ne pas devenir dingue durant cette foutue guerre. Essayez de rester sain d'esprit quand votre rôle c'est de tuer des cibles désignées, des gens qui vous ont rien fait, des gens qui ont une famille….  
Au bout d'un moment, on craque. Tout le monde. Lui aussi.  
Il avait sa part de malheur, surtout qu'au niveau du « passé le plus pourri », il nous battait à plate couture…  
Et quand il craquait, j'étais là. Je le prenais dans mes bras, le berçait, lui murmurait des mots réconfortants et j'étais fière. Fière d'être celui qui avait Heero Yuy dans ses bras.Fière d'être celui chez qui il s'abandonnait et se laisser aller. Je vous l'ai dis, je suis égoïste.

Et quand c'est moi qui craquais, il venait et s'asseyait sur mes genoux. Il relevait mon visage et traçait du bout de ses doigts les sillons de larmes qui refusaient de couler.

Hey, boys don't cry.

Et quand ça ne suffisait pas, il se serrait d'avantage contre moi et se bouinait contre mon torse. Sentir son cœur battre, son souffle dans mes vêtements, c'était une sensation reposante. On n'était même pas ensemble, mais Heero Yuy était mon meilleur remède. Et il l'est toujours.

En fait, Heero est sans aucun doute une des personnes les plus gentils et sensibles que je connaisse. Et aussi une des plus fragile.

Et puis, je me suis lassé. Ca ne me suffisait plus. Je voulais pouvoir tenir sa main quand on marchait dans la rue, pouvoir lui dire des tas de mots d'amour débiles que seuls les amoureux transi se disent, je voulais que les gens arrêtent de le mater et de le draguer quand on faisait des courses, je voulais que le Merquize sache qu'Heero était prit, je voulais l'embrasser…

Et ouais, j'étais dingue de Heero Yuy. Me demandez pas comment ça s'est fait, pourquoi et quand, ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je le sache ! Pas que je m'en plaigne ! Non…  
Tomber amoureux d'Heero Yuy est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais faite.

Je ne vous raconterai pas comment on en ait venu à être ensemble. Ca n'a pas d'importance.  
J'ai le sentiment et l'assurance que, si ça ne s'était pas fait de cette façon là, ça se serait quand même fait. Parce qu'Heero et moi, on est fait pour être ensemble.

Tout simplement.

Et quand tout à l'heure, il a dit « oui », d'une petite voix, mais en me regardant droit dans les yeux, j'ai su que c'était la meilleur décision de ma vie de lui avoir demandé sa main.

Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et aussi épanoui.  
Au revoir perfect soldier impassible.  
Bonjour Heero Maxwell-Yuy.

Et là, on est le centre d'attention. Quat', Tro, Fei, Sally et les autres dansent tout autour de nous. Et nous on est au milieu de la piste, dansant un slow, dans notre petite bulle, nos deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, la tête d'Heero reposant sur mon épaule car il est plus petit que moi.  
Et ça n'a pas d'importance qu'on soit les seuls à danser un slow alors que la musique est rythmée. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'Heero, qui a les yeux fermé ait ce sourire sur les lèvre. Et que moi, j'ai la personne que j'aime, heureuse et dans mes bras.

Heero ?  
-Hum ?  
-T'es vraiment heureux ?

Il relève la tête et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Y'a pas à dire, il a vraiment de beaux yeux. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il est beau tout court…  
L'étonnement est clairement visible dans ses yeux.  
Finalement, il se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je suis au septième ciel.

Et on s'embrasse et je sens que tout le monde nous regarde, mais c'est la dernière chose qui me préoccupe. Les lèvres d'Heero sont plus importantes.  
Heero n'a jamais été un grand bavard. Mais c'est vrai que des fois, les mots n'ont pas d'importance. Cette lueur dans ses yeux et ce baiser me confirme bien qu'il est heureux.

Doucement, il rompt le baiser et pose son front contre le mien, nos lèvres presque collées et nos souffles se mêlant.  
Et alors qu'il frotte son nez contre le mien (NDA : Kawaaaaiiiiii !), il murmure tout contre mes lèvres :

« Je t'aime Duo »

Oui, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je serais aussi heureux.

Je me penche et happe ses lèvres pour un baiser sensuel et passionné.

Ce soir, je sens que ce sera… indescriptible.

**Owari.**

Joyeux Anniversaire Exandra ! On t'aimeuh !  
Moi : Allez Duo, dis que tu l'aime !  
Duo qui regarde le flingue de l'auteur pointé sur lui : Je t'aime  
Moi :

Reviews please!

Pitchoune.Z


End file.
